10 formas de amarte
by YisusCraist-Of-Yaoi
Summary: Apenas emprendimos el camino como un matrimonio y ahora sin pensarlo dimos paso a una vida. Puedo tener miedo, puedo sentirme feliz, puedo sentirme acomplejado o también sentirme en regocijo pero entre todas las cosas siento que te amo más que a nada y ¿Sabes, Daichi? Este regalo es una forma de demostrar mi amor. (MPREG) (Drabbles)
1. Amarte hasta preocuparme

_Esta es la no-continuación de 100 cosas que amo de ti como prometí. Es un MPREG pero ahora relatado desde el lado de Suga. Gracias por apoyar aquel fic y espero que este les guste. Contará con 10 capitulos, son drabbles más largos que los del anterior fic y no creo actualizar a diario, quien sabe, depende de mi agenda. Disfruten!_

* * *

><p>Sé que a muchos les sonará cliché este inicio pero así fue como empezó una nueva etapa de mi vida. Si, estar en el baño no es el mejor escenario pero es encima de ese frio piso donde nació la sospecha, algo que yo estaba temiendo. El hecho de que el desayuno no permaneciera en su sitio y que me sintiera bastante irritado desde que desperté era como una seña de que algo estaba pasándole a mi cuerpo, algo extra con dos pies, dos brazos, cabeza, todo. Una personita.<p>

¿Qué hice yo? Bueno, realmente estaba aterrado así que hundí mi cabeza entre las rodillas y empecé a llorar. No sabía si era felicidad, miedo, cansancio, tal vez todo.

No era el mejor momento para esto, de hecho si pudiera establecer el momento propicio en la vida que llevo para ser padre ese momento pudo ser cualquiera menos este. ¿Ventaja? Llevo unos meses casado con el amor de mi vida ¿Desventaja? Realmente estamos batallando con los gastos como para mantener otra boca.

No es que reniegue de tener un hijo, es maravilloso y él no tiene la culpa de nuestro descuido pero… no sé cómo enfrentar esto, no sé cómo él tomará esto. Me sacudí las prendas y lavé el rostro, debía calmarme y pensar las cosas más en claro, alguna prueba para estar seguro, tal vez unas dos o tres para evitar fallos. Suspiré frente al espejo, hora de volver al mundo.

Hace apenas unos meses era menor de edad, estudiante. Ahora casado y en cinta. Muchos me dirán que la vida que tengo es afortunada, es cierto, pero igual tengo complicaciones. Veo las fotos de nuestra boda por el pequeño hogar que tenemos, esas pocas cosas que hemos comprado con esfuerzo, memorias y recuerdos, regalos y detalles, fragmentos de nuestras vidas; te veo entrar por la puerta principal agotado de tanto trabajar, me sonríes y saludas a pesar de si tu día fue bueno o malo.

Un beso basta para saber que nuestros problemas son nada.

Una caricia en la mejilla y un "bienvenido" te reconfortan, lo sé. Entonces me abrazas de esa frma que me hace suspirar, que me hace sentir completo. Me aferro a ti con miedo de que esos días cambien, de que esto que es maravilloso también pueda ser un peso extra en tus hombros, no quiero verte decaer, no quiero verte flagelar. Estoy preocupado, asustado, tengo mucho miedo de esta etapa.

Otro beso en la mejilla y una sonrisa bien elaborada para que no veas en mis temores. Entonces me dices "He llegado" y vuelves a sonreírme.

Espero que estos mismos besos surtan efecto cuando sepas que serás papá, Daichi.


	2. Amarte hasta desfallecer

_Gracias por sus reviews y pedirme que saque el segundo drabble, si, se que les gustaban los drabbles diarios pero últimamente el internet y el tiempo no están a mi favor. Aqui les va el capitulo dos, disfrútenlo._

* * *

><p>Resulta bastante gracioso, a decir verdad, que mi primer pensamiento fue "¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?". Entonces me regañé y me dije a mi mismo "Suga, lo hiciste con él ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Un auto?" Bueno, los bebés se crean después de aquellas cosas que me acaloran de solo recordar.<p>

Y es que si en algo habíamos avanzado en nuestra relación era, entre muchas cosas, a la hora de amar. Y puede serme bochornoso contarlo más no hacerlo, la realidad es que cuando estoy entre sus brazos lo último que pasa por mi mente es el pudor.

A veces podía acomplejarme, sentir que no iba bien, creer que no disfrutaba ni la mitad de lo que yo hacía, que no desfallecía como yo ante sus actos pero después nos miramos, una sonrisa confiada de esas altaneras que son raras en él como diciendo "Eres mío".

No sé, soy débil ante eso y es entonces que se me van las dudas.

Y no importaba el lugar de nuestra casa, si el sofá o la bañera hablaran, si la cama o ese rincón en el pasillo pudieran decir algo sería mi fin, revelarían cosas que jamás en mi vida pensé en hacer. Y ahora, justo ahora, espero con todas mis ansias que el tapete de la sala guarde silencio, mantenga el secreto de lo que está pasando.

No es el lugar más cómodo de la casa pero se siente bien usar ese tapizado suave. Aun cuando quería pedir más te solicité ser cuidadoso, aun cuando saltaba en ti decidí ser lento, perderme en tus ojos, dejar las cosas al amor y al deseo.

Y es que aún no lo sabes, yo apenas estoy por descubrirlo tal vez. Una pequeña caricia bajo el ombligo, tal vez justo ahora esté ahí viendo lo que hacemos, como nos amamos, como sus padres van construyendo su felicidad.

Agotado me acuesto en tu pecho, suspiro, me aferro y me pregunto en la expresión que pondrás cuando lo sepas. Daichi, creo vas a ser papá, ¿No es fabuloso?


	3. Amarte hasta el mareo

_Se que me he tardado más de lo pensado en actualizar esto pero quienes me siguen [pobre de ustedes] en facebook sabrán lo que me aconteció hace unos días así que con las cosas más en calma espero hacer esto más frecuente. Además me justifico de que tengo muchos nuevos proyectos en puerta como un TsukkiHina que se estrena este sábado y la publicación reciente de "Mesa para tres" [si quieren link de descarga pueden solicitarlo en mp y se los pasaré]. Disfruten la actualización y gracias por el apoyo._

* * *

><p>Alzaste la ceja cuando me viste hacer una mueca de incomodidad. Tome aire y busque calmar esa nausea que me había invadido en ese momento. Negué con la cabeza cuando preguntaste si la comida que preparaste era mala, increíblemente no, era mi favorita pero justo en ese instante mi cuerpo decidió que era buen momento para rechazar la comida.<p>

"Tal vez necesites ir al doctor, te vez pálido" sugeriste pero no era precisamente una enfermedad lo que me aquejaba. En la mesilla del buró, justo en el cajón, reposaba un mensaje del laboratorio. La confirmación de mis sospechas, ya no podía ser más oficial o tal vez si, tal vez debería esperar hasta que naciera y te dijera algo como "Oh, si…seremos padres"

Debo admitir que me aterra, que me hace feliz pero me aterra a la vez. Tomaste mi mano, casi como si pudieras leer en mi expresión el miedo y besaste de esta. Entonces todo se sintió mejor, todo fue tranquilidad mientras mi mano oculta bajo la mesa acariciaba aquel lugar donde el producto de nuestra unión crecía y mentalmente le decía "Mira, él es tu padre y es el amor de mi vida…"

Y sentí esas ganas de llorar y perderme en sus brazos por la emoción, por la felicidad y el miedo entremezclados. Supuse que eran las hormonas haciendo estragos en mí.

Debía buscar la forma de decírtelo, una forma en que te diera la grandiosa noticia que no sabía si tomarías a bien o mal. Seremos padres Daichi, ¿No es genial?


	4. Amarte hasta el tacto

_Siento que he tardado mucho en estos shots, más de lo planeado, pero teniendo tres fics largos en proceso y uno que otro shot por ahi pues si me es difícil pero aquí esta, no lo abandonaré, no se alerten, seguiré hasta el final. Ya en el proximo capitulo lo sabrá, lo prometo. Disfruten!_

* * *

><p>Ese tacto me hizo regresar a la realidad. Cuando la yema de tus dedos trazaron una línea en aquella zona abrí los ojos sorprendido y recordé los eventos de los últimos días. Me exalté y me separé suavemente de ti, de tu calidez y suspiré. Preguntaste si me encontraba bien, si pasaba algo mientras me mirabas a los ojos.<p>

Mis intenciones de esa noche eran diferentes, esa noche queria , como muchas otras, sentirte y que me sintieras de esa manera que podía ser vergonzosa pero para nosotros era unic, especial, una conexión en la que nuestras emociones y nuestro amor se funden más no podía, no así, no con el miedo de que hiciera algo que pudiera lastimarle…

Sonreí diciéndote que todo estaba bien para tranquilizarte, acariciándote los cabellos, perdiéndome en tus orbes y en tus facciones. Si hay algo como un Dios quisiera pedirle que nuestro hijo saque esa bella sonrisa de su padre, esos ojos brillantes que para él no parecen especiales y ese cabello oscuro que para muchos es común y para mi es maravilloso.

Entrelacé tus dedos, entendiste que en esa ocasión no podía hacer aquello y besaste mi frente. Entrecerré los ojos y pegué mi frente a tu pecho. Al amanecer te lo diría, al amanecer sabrás que desde hace unas semanas en esta cama no somos lo dos los que dormimos.

Somos tres.


	5. Amarte en la cercanía

"Daichi" dije ese día al despertar. Tallaste tus ojos y miraste el reloj preguntando si debía trabajar. Negué, te estiraste y retornaste a la cama abrazándome por la cintura "escucha, Daichi" volví a decir acariciando tus cabellos, insististe en mantener los ojos cerrados y suspiré.

"Te escucho es solo que estoy cansado…ven " tras eso sonreí, han sido días difíciles para ti pero es necesario que lo sepas. Cierro los ojos preocupado esperando que la noticia no sea una carga más para tu montaña de preocupaciones y frustraciones, que este milagro no sea una carga para ti. Acariciaste mi mejilla cuando ya me había recostado a tu lado y mi mano tomó tuya levemente "¿Pasó algo?"

"Bueno…" dudé y decidí hacerlo por el camino largo "la casa es bastante pequeña …" susurré mientras entrelazaba tus dedos "espero que el próximo año podamos tener algo más grande…"

"Lo haremos…"dijiste entre dormido pegando tu frente a la mía "aunque siendo solo nosotros está bien algo pequeño así estamos muy cerca…" reí sonrojado, esa era una forma de pensar muy bella. Mi mano tembló mientras la hacía bajar junto con la tuya y la colocaba justo en aquella zona donde el fruto de lo nuestro crecía.

"Me gusta que estemos cerca….los tres" suspiraste como si fueras a dormir pero entonces abriste los ojos algo rápido y sorprendido, preguntándome con la mirada. Mis ojos se enrojecieron entre el miedo y muchas otras emociones, la verdad desde esto me había vuelto muy emocional "Daichi…vas a ser papá"

Entonces el tiempo se detuvo, cubrí mis labios llorando un poco mientras tú digerías lo ocurrido. Al no oírte decir nada sentí mayor miedo hasta que tu mano limpió mi mejilla y me obligaste a verte susurrando "Gracias por darme esta felicidad en momentos tan difíciles"

Y supe que te amaba más ahora pues veías de lo que podía ser un problema una solución, una alegría y definitivamente lo que era…una bendición que alegraría nuestros días.

Me gusta cuando estamos tan cerca ahora que somos tres, Daichi.


	6. Amarte en los problemas

_Como anuncié el año pasado me di un recreo del fanfiction como de dos semanas pero estoy de vuelta retomando esta historia y publicando cosas nuevas. Gracias por esperar y amar esta historia!_

* * *

><p>Y es que pese a la felicidad momentánea supimos que no todo sería miel sobre hojuelas. Nos pusimos en marcha para preparar algunas cosas, más vale estar preparados para cuando llegue, dimos la buena noticia a todos y todos nos felicitaron. Estuvo bien hasta que un día.<p>

**"Suga…"** dijiste al otro lado de la puerta **"anda, abre"** y es algo que no podía evitarse…estaba sentimental y sinceramente no quería que me viese así.

**"Vete Daichi… por favor"** lavé mi cara nuevamente y tenía los ojos enrojecidos al igual que la nariz. Me sentía triste por todo y por nada ¿Esto iba a ser siempre así? Miré al espejo, más abajo, ahora era más visible el crecimiento de nuestro amor. Claro, ya habían pasado poco más de tres meses.

A este punto me sentía entre bien y mal, un sube y baja emocional que no sabía cómo soportabas, solo me hacía admirarte y amarte más **"Suga…"** no pude resistir, abrí la puerta y me encontré con tu mirada mientras me tallaba la nariz.

**"Lo siento Daichi…no me siento bien…no luzco ….bien"** dije, seguro me veía ridículo haciendo pucheros pero solo sonreíste y me abrazaste besando mi frente, reconfortándome y dijiste algo, esa clase de cosas que solo tu sabias decir.

**"Para mi te vez mejor que nunca…"** y con un corto beso el mal humor se fue.

_Daichi, amo que en los problemas sigas a mi lado._


End file.
